


Iowa 2

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6342487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Iowa 2

Iowa for Clint,  
Represents his past.  
A part of his life,  
That was haunting,  
And full of pain.  
His childhood was spent here.  
And it was a nightmare.  
He doesn't like coming back here.

It represents his hell.  
Iowa is full of bitter memories.  
It is full of death,  
It is full of blood,  
If his parents.  
It is full of ghosts,  
He is not willing to deal with.


End file.
